This invention relates to a full crown system, and more particularly to such a system permitting both direct or indirect construction of the crown.
Prior art full crowns have been constructed in accordance with several accepted systems either for direct or for indirect placement of the crown. Direct placement involves only procedures that may be performed at chairside. Indirect placement involves procedures that require laboratory work in addition to chairside work.
Full crowns have been constructed in the prior art solely of esthetic materials such as porcelain, various plastics, and composite materials. The most successful method has been to cast a crown and follow with an esthetic facing over the casting.
Attempts have also been made in the prior art to form a metal crown and follow with an esthetic window. The opposite, forming an esthetic crown and adding a metal at points of stress, has also been employed. Neither system successfully satisfies esthetics and function simultaneously.